It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location or position of a wireless device in a network. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a wireless device may place an emergency call in response to an emergency event. It may be desirable to provide the emergency center with an accurate location of the mobile station. In another example, a user may utilize a wireless device to browse through a website and may click on location sensitive content. A web server may then query the network for the position of the wireless device. The network may initiate position processing with the wireless device in order to ascertain the position of the wireless device. The network may then return a position estimate for the wireless device to the web server, which may use this position estimate to provide appropriate content to the user. Position determination processes may be used to estimate or otherwise determine a location of a device associated with a wireless communication network. In a particular example, a position determination process may be implemented to estimate location coordinates for a mobile device such as a cellular telephone or other like mobile terminals. There are a variety of techniques available to support position determination processes. For example, a Satellite Positioning System (SPS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) and/or other like systems may be used to estimate the location of a mobile terminal. There are many other scenarios in which knowledge of the position of the wireless device is useful or necessary.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently provide location services.